


Faraway Home

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru interrupts Saya's solitude, wanting to know what's up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Home

Saya couldn't sleep. This was as safe a haven as any, this ranch Haruhiko had offered for them to live on. Plus she did need her sleep to work the next day, and possibly even to defend against a attack from Balban. But still, Saya found herself becoming restless, and got up to go outside, something she could easily do in Ginga Forest.

No one was around now, as Saya sat alone on the porch. Though somewhat secluded compared to the rest of crowded world she'd seen outside Ginga Forest, this place was busy enough during the day. Between her team's running around, Yuuta's hero worship, Haruhiko's directions, and the visitors that came, it didn't leave much time to think. It was better that way.

Because now that she thought about it by herself, Saya realized just what kind of a situation they were in. Though Saya had accepted her status of a warrior fully intending to be ready to fight, she didn't know that she might also lose her home, and even Hyuuga. It hurt her now to think of him. She'd been so carefree, so childish in approaching her feelings for him. Now he was gone with all her other simple treasures.

"What are you doing?"

Saya turned around, startled to hear Hikaru behind her. He'd been so quiet that she hadn't even heard him before. "Hikaru, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"That's what I asked," Hikaru said. He scowled, and took a seat beside her, looking in the opposite direction. After only a few moments, he quickly looked over his shoulder to see Saya doing the same, looking away from Hikaru and out into the dark. He faced her again and said, "You're worrying, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter," Saya said apathetically.

"It does matter! I just want to know if you're worrying or not!" Hikaru snapped.

"So, Hikaru, why are you out here? You usually sleep like a rock. Stomachache?" Saya asked, knowing that Hikaru had been stuffing himself today with some new pastry.

"Never mind, Saya," Hikaru said, sulking. "I don't know why I even came out here."

"I don't really, either," Saya admitted. "This time of night, with everything not so peaceful, doesn't it remind you a little of Ginga Forest?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said softly.

"Very little, huh?" Saya said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah," Hikaru repeated. After a few moments of silence, he tentatively began to speak again. "You know, if you were worried... I just wanted to let you know, you don't have to be. I'll protect you, Saya."

Saya laughed, and Hikaru blushed, thankful it wasn't visible in the dim lighting. "Thanks, Hikaru. I'll protect you, too." She giggled. Seeing the boyish Hikaru try to act so gracious and gallant was amusing. What made him want to put up this kind of front, when normally he would have come out to taunt her?

"I'm serious, Saya! You don't have to worry, because I won't let anything happen to you."

Saya gave Hikaru a strange look. It wasn't really herself so much she worried about. And why should Hikaru worry about her, either? Hikaru, looking back at her, slowly closed his eyes. Before she knew what he was thinking, he leaned forward and gave her her first kiss, light and gentle. Quite the opposite of his personality, Saya thought later.

Right then, Saya stared forward, stunned. So that was it. Maybe the others had been right all along, he did tease her because he liked her. Though she shouldn't be so hard on him, through their rough spots, often arguing or at least teasing each other, he'd made it obvious, through gestures like smiles and food, that he did care about her. Some of the teasing had been to push her in the right direction in her training, too.

And it wasn't as if she'd ever hated him. She had just thought of him as an immature kid. But now, looking at Hikaru, she saw a young man, although an awkward one. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm flattered you like me, but I am a warrior, just like you. We trained together, remember? I could beat all of you. You were especially easy," Saya now teased. "So you don't have to worry about me."

"Like you?" Hikaru repeated in a disgusted voice. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked as he got up and moved away from Saya as if he had suddenly found out she had a contagious disease. "I don't know what you're talking about. And you, and you're the one being weird. You've been very weird for a while."

"Oh," Saya moaned, frowning. "Don't be so stupid, Hikaru," she said, getting up and going after him.

"No," Hikaru said, backing away from her quickly. "I don't know why you were thinking something like that."

"Maybe because you kissed me. Is that what you think about every time you see me? Kissing? Would you like me to kiss you now?"

"No," Hikaru shook his head. "That shouldn't have happened. And you shouldn't kiss me, either."

"Why do you think that?" Saya inquired, a mischievous smirk that Hikaru recognized coming across her face.

As Saya took one step forward, Hikaru moved back twice as fast. Then Saya began to chase him. She chased him through and then away from the ranch, each of them running faster and faster, until she finally touched him, pushing him to the ground. It was only then she realized that she had been laughing during the chase. She rolled away from Hikaru, allowing herself to continue with her laughter, feeling more happy then than she had in a while.

"So, you're not going to kiss me?" Hikaru asked casually once Saya's laughter had died down.

"Of course not," she said, rolling to her side and touching his nose. "You're just so fun," she said. Hikaru pushed Saya's hand away. "Thanks though,"

"Thanks for what?" Hikaru asked sharply.

"Well, I wasn't worrying so much before, but I was homesick."

"Oh," Hikaru said.

"But I still have you, and I still have the others. We should make the best of the home we have here, right?"

"Right," Hikaru confirmed softly. As Saya stared into the sky, picking out Gingato's star, Hikaru looked back at her. "Hey, Saya."

"Hm?"

"I'm also... that."

"Also what?"

"Also homesick," Hikaru said, then grasping Saya's hand.

"Right," Saya said. "I think we all are. Even Gingato and Gingaverick are very far from home."

"Yeah," Hikaru said, squeezing Saya's hand tighter.

"And we'll find a way to restore Ginga Forest some day, right?"

"Yeah," Hikaru uttered the last word for the evening. He also looked to the sky, easily picking out Gingaverick's star. Though he'd come out to comfort Saya, the girl's words, and her warm hand in his more than comforted Hikaru.


End file.
